Act 5: Bladed Union
Act 5: Bladed Union is the 5th episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the first appearance of the Blade Splash Megazord and LS-07 Banana with the Banana Lance. Plot Kaler is finnaly starting to show both of his pesonalities. Lina hear about this and starts to get hope that at least Kaler is still in their. The Evil Alchemist is starting to lose his hold on Kaler. His mask has broken a piece over his eye so his face is a little visable. Beenie and Jageuar decide to find something that will continue the hold of the evil alchemist an Kaler. Kaler screams resentment but Beenie and Jageuar don't care, His masked is fixed and the hold of the evil Alchemist continues. Meanwhile at the dojo, Ryu is trying to hone the Finisher mode of his Great Apple Sword, but he cant seem to do it. It keeps sending him backward and straining his power. Mae hears all the comotion in the middle of the night, and wonders outside. She sees Ryu struggling and wants to help. The only problem, the lock weapons of the rangers themselves are locked onto the main user. Mae is sent flying after trying pick it up. But after a second try she is able to utilize it, to the dismay of Ryu. The rest of the rangers wake up and see this feat and joke Mae should be the leader. Enraged, Ryu spends day and night recording Mae's everymove to see just what she does to make her so strong. Meanwhile, Kaku meditates to find out when the next attack, but instead, he finds out that the zords can combine, but only under the control of Ryu. He finds Ryu spying on Mae, and tells him that is not the way to master any weapon. Ryu feels kinda bad that a ranger who the Great Apple Sword was not meant for was able to properly use it. Kaku tells him that Mae has gone through intese training all her life as her parent were in the military and had the intention of turing her into the greatest solider who ever lived. The Resident Doomer and his band of S.E.E.D.S are sent by the evil personality of Kaler to make sure the rangers don't interfere with any of his healings. Doomer is one of the greatest warriors of the forest. He earned the name because he brings doom to his enemies. Kaku sends the rangers sans Ryu, as he wants to teach him how to train properly. Mae leads the team to the Doomer and they engage in fierce battle. Kyle, Blake, and Cassidy defeat hoards of henchmen, while Mae battles Doomer. Ryu hears the cries of his teammates, and pushes himself harder. Kaku tries to tone down the vigorius training. Ryu runs out of energy and falls into a coma where he meets the Spirit of the Apple Dragon Battllezord. He tells him the secrets of how to become stronger. Ryu wakes up and finnaly gains the strength to control the Great Apple Sword. Kaku then tell him that the zords combine, and that only Ryu knows how. Meanwhile, Mae and the rest of the team are getting destroyed by Doomer. Even Mae isnt even as strong. But then Ryu runs in with his great sword. He teels Mae that he finnay mastered it. She is very happy for him. He combines all of the rangers lockseeds with The Great Apple Sword for the finisher, The Lock Splash. They defeat Doomer with one slash, but as always, everyone has two lives. In Zord mode, Doomer makes quick work of the zords, so Ryu attempts to combine them together. They form armor around Ryu's zord. Cantolupe Bear forms armor around the arms and back and the helmet, Berry Shark forms armor around the left leg, Lemon Mare forms armor around the right leg, and Peach Eagle forms chest armor. The Blade Splash Megazord attacks and defeats Doomer relativly quickly. The team celebrates their victory, and Ryu is happy knowing he was able to master something dificult. Kaku meditates, though, and has a horrible vision of Ryu battling Kaler and losing. Will the vision come true? Debuts -Doomer -Blade Splash Megazord -Mae's Parents Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash